To Feel Alive
by Nine-Tailed-Lulu
Summary: They seemed to be getting along, at last. Yet one night and a little too much booze, and lines start being crossed. Truths are revealed and denied. And hearts are broken. Yet one thing is certain - they both finally start to feel alive. But is it really worth the risk? NejiHina - If you don't like the pairing, I ain't going make you read it! Rated M for Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Alright! Here's a little side project thingy I've been doing as well as TKC, so I thought I'd share :) If you don't like NejiHina, then I'm afraid this isn't for you!

As usual, I own nothing, and enjoy!

* * *

"Neji I-I didn't think you were much… much of a drinker…?"

Hinata let the hidden question hang in the air between her and the young man – she stood closely by his side, while he perched himself on a rusty looking bar stool; weak metal groaning quietly under the weight of the male Hyuuga. His usual stony composure and the grim set of his jaw not their familiar threatening selves that evening; in fact, they were barely recognisable in the foreign environment that was a local, if not shady looking, bar.

Neji swayed slightly at the sound of her voice. Lazily, he swivelled his head in her direction; short glass in hand, single eyebrow raised in an idle question.

He hiccupped, making no effort to cover up his inebriated self.

"The hell you doin' here?"

The young woman frowned deeply; Neji never drank. Sure, he would regard her in a dismissive and cold manner, but he was always sober in his cruel recognition of her. This drunken version of the young man troubled her – as little compassion he showed her, she couldn't help but worry about Neji, especially once his promotion to AMBU Black Ops Capitan had lead him further afield from home and into more danger than he would happily admit.

Hinata brushed her hair nervously from her face, the motion seemingly catching Neji's eye, and she blushed slightly "I was told I'd find you here…"

"And whyyyy, Pray—" He hiccupped again. "Pray tell, would you wanna find me? Oh future Clansmaster…Head… Woman… You…" he began searching for the right words in the bottom of his glass, the _clink_of the ice hitting the thin glass echoed dully. Hinata sighed.

She dragged the stool next to Neji out, and gently placed herself upon it, shuffling herself closer to the bar, and rested her elbows on it and her head in her hands. The counter beneath her stuck to soft skin of her elbows like used cello tape – peeling herself slowly from it. Hinata could only imagine how many beverages had been spilt and left to dry on worn, wrinkly wood of the bar. Finally, she regarded her petulant companion from the corner of her eye, as he summoned the bartender for another drink.

"Put it on my tab" He murmured numbly. The bartender nodded mutely. Hinata sighed again. Gently.

Her shyness had subsided slightly with age. Her desire to lead her clan in an honourable and respectable manner had demanded it. Yet, it always seemed to creep up on her once again, like a distant memory, when she was around the stern and unyielding Neji Hyuuga. Her words would often fail her, unless she pried them out with sheer force of will. He would never fail to make her feel … small. She would often wonder what that meant – why only he could affect her in such a way. Why only she was with him, or even remotely close to him, did her heart create such a ruckus within her chest, like a thunderstorm crashing around inside her? Maybe 'small' wasn't the right word to use.

It was merely nervous, she would tell herself. No more… And yet—

"Well? Whaaat you don' here?" He didn't turn to face her this time, and Hinata was unsure if it was a sign of deliberate disrespect, or he was just too fascinated with his own reflection in the mirrored shelves behind the bar.

"Sakura-chan … she—she told me you were here. She told me you often… come here"

"What of it?"

"I was… Concerned. You were injured in your latest mission…?"

A harsh chuckle escaped Neji's lips – he stopped his glass just inches from his mouth, and the grim set of his jaw tightened ever so slightly. "Not me, my men"

Hinata knew not to question further, as she watched the young man knock his drink back harshly; some splashing his cheeks in the hasty consumption. His eyes seemed to burn and shine with a vibrant metallic fire; she began to worry if he was going to try and devour the glass as well as the beverage inside.

Finally, he set his glass down loudly onto the bar, once again hailing the bartender with the wave of his hand.

The elderly looking bartender began to pour Neji his drink, his salt and pepper moustache failing to hide the disapproving line of his mouth. Or was it concern? Hinata didn't really notice, as she eyed the golden liquid curiously, noting the distinct smell with a feeling of recognition and dread. Her father drank whiskey every so often – the smell became a quick signifier of her father's disappointment. He would always ready himself a drink of the liquid relief after each confrontation with his eldest daughter; her lack of obvious strength and commitment to the clan seemingly driving him to find any means of comfort.

Whiskey was his favourite. Hinata's stomach tightened slightly.

"Umm… don't you think it's about time to head… home?" a quick glance above the bar stated the time. 9:37PM.

The dark look she received told her otherwise, and she haggled with other ways in which to lighten the mood and the dark shadow of tension that seemed to linger over the pair.

"Ok then, Can—May I try some then… please?" Her tone was soft, relaxed.

And most definitely expecting a downpour of verbal abuse and rejection.

"Ha, think you can handle it?"Neji held the glass up to her, a slanted smirk growing on his lips as he saw the shocked expression from the woman beside him "What? I may be a dick, but I have my—" _*Hic* _"—my moments"

She stared at him for a long moment, and smiled tenderly at him.

She had always been aware of his low self-esteem, despite his proud, if not arrogant disposition.

He hiccupped again in response, and gestured towards the glass he offered her.

Gingerly, she took the glass from him with two hands – she knew her father would kill her if he knew what she was doing, but she didn't care. She'd come to ensure her clansman had returned home unharmed, both physically and mentally. And since he didn't look hurt physically, but wasn't too keen on sharing his experiences, perhaps a little bonding was in order – and what was better at building bridges than a little booze?

Nervously, she sipped at the golden liquor; the burning sensation exploded in her throat, and she gasped aloud at the unexpected pain, spluttering and coughing loudly. Neji laughed aloud brashly at the sight of the woman choking on his favourite beverage – he swivelled his seat to face her, leaning his elbow upon the bar and resting his head in one hand. His grin still remained when she looked up at him, her face a bright scarlet and she coughed lightly, her eyes shifting to look around them, making sure she didn't cause a ruckus.

"That was disgusting! How do you drink that!?" her exasperated and dumb-founded tone only made Neji laugh again, as he took the drink from her and finished it with one quick swig. As the alcohol hit him again, hidden mischievousness began to stir, as Neji regarded the girl.

He knew how to push her buttons.

"Heheh, too bad, guess it's the kind of drink only for _true_ leaders and diplomats…. If ya can't handle ya drink, how you gonna handle your politics? Your men, even? Tsk"

Hinata flushed a deeper shade of red as she stared at him. Neji grinned widely.

"Order me one"

"One what?"

"Whatever that drink was. I want one"

Both eyebrows rose in feigned surprise, yet his smile never shifted "You sure? Oh Great Lady!? Heheh. You wanna test your skills against me?" Once again, he hiccupped.

Hinata's chest rose slightly as she took a deep breath; she knew what Neji was doing, testing her to see how far she'd go. Seeing if she would back away from his challenge. She had been tempted to refuse, yet the sparkle in his eyes now as he regarded her sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine, and she knew this would be her only chance to finally get close to him, and put the past behind them.

Hinata let the breath she'd been holding escape with one gentle _swoosh_, and then met the glazed yet powerful eyes of her clansman, noting the beauty of his face in the dim light of the bar. The smooth set of his jaw, the high set of his cheekbones, the thin yet alluring line of his lips –

"Indeed, Oh G-Great Capitan, I—I wish to test my skills… against you".


	2. Chapter 2

The two Hyuuga members laughed hysterically together; the bar was now empty except for them and the bartender who had kindly allowed them to stay for longer than usual. Both were perched eagerly upon their stools, leaning pointedly towards each other as they spoke. The young woman's hand lightly grasping the man's shoulder as she laughed; as if they couldn't get enough of their closeness, as if a force drew them ever nearer to one another, one of which neither could explain, nor did Hinata wish to question why it felt so good to be this physically close to him.

She'd had far too much liquid relief to even care.

As their laughter faded to soft chuckles, and Hinata sighed loudly, shifting in her seat marginally, and swirled the thin glass in her hand, hearing whatever was left of the ice clink gently against it. Although she had failed to keep up with Neji's bouts of whiskey shots, she refused to surrender. She had simply sought a more relaxing beverage to ease the torment she'd so willingly submitted herself to.

And so there she was: a rather red faced Hinata, sipping her fifth chilled creamy liquor, grinning cheerfully without a care in the world.

She was also staring into the most astonishing set of narrow eyes – the dim overhead lights setting their metallic fire ablaze as they met her gaze. Yet his heavy lids appeared to glaze the greyness of his iris ever so slightly, as if he was trying to hide something… something dark and wild.

She wanted him to release it.

"So, how's your sex life?"

Hinata almost choked on the casual tone of his voice as well as her drink – in an attempt to regain composure, she tried reaching for a napkin from behind the bar, her fingertips achingly close, yet so far. In seeing the petite woman struggle, Neji reached over, grabbing a handful of the soft napkins with ease; he offered them to her with a smirk.

"W-What kinda of—of question is… is that!?" Hinata remarked incredulously, dabbing at her lips lightly, as she finally dragged her eyes away from the man beside her. _Could he read minds!?_

"A simple one, I believe. It can't be that hard to answer – How's your se—"

"Don't ask it again!"

"Why? Besides, it's only us here. Who's gonna be eavesdropping at…." Neji looked around the dim room sluggishly, and smiled thoughtfully "Hah, then again, it's 4:30, and I'm pretty sure some people will be waking soon!... Crazy-ass early bird bastards… Wait, this is the time I usually get up! Damn."

Hinata's round cloudy eyes suddenly grew even wider at this new information. Her mouth became a small 'o' of shock and horror.

_4:30!? In the morning!?_

"Hahah, never been late for curfew, have you?" Neji's smirk widened as he watched her intently from behind a whiskey filled glass. That devilish sparkle in his eyes glimmering delightfully.

"I do not have … curfew…!" _I was meant to be back HOURS AGO!_

A dry chuckle escaped the man again, and he knocked his drink back in one lithe motion. Once he set it back upon the bar, he stared at Hinata square in the eyes. He seemed to always wish to make eye contact, she suddenly noted, as she cocked her head to the right and met his gaze.

"Hinata, I know you have curfew. I live with you, remember? I've always been there… with you" his voice softened as if he was talking to himself, rather than to her directly. Yet a rough shake of his head seemed to bring him to 'clarity'.

"Anyway, answer my question"

Hinata's teeth audibly clamped shut at the mention of the taboo subject – crossing her arms firmly over her chest and raising her eyebrows artfully at the drunken bum that was her fellow Hyuuga. Neji only grinned mischievously at her, as if he was reading a book which he already knew the ending to. His orb-like eyes danced like a sea of silver.

He leaned forward towards her: his hands resting on his thighs, his lips inches from her soft rosy cheek, as he whispered delicately in her ear

"Tell me, or I won't be leaving here any time soon. And neither will you, I can promise you that"

The poor girl only realised she'd been holding her breath as it struggled and seeped from her in short ragged pants. Her throat became dry and her lips ached – in her nervousness, she licked them slowly, drawing Neji's attention to them. His gaze intense as he watched the motion of her tongue. "Well?"

"You—You – You would… stop me, from leaving? You'd k-keep me… here?"

Her stutter had returned in full force, and HInata cursed herself for her lack of self-control. How could she be so easily shook by his words? How could she let herself be the object of someone's tormenting questioning?

And then she remembered who it was she was talking to. Who it was that made her feel so weak. So terribly, terribly weak. Only Neji Hyuuga.

"I'll make this easier, alright? I just wanna to know one thing really anyway! Did you… sleep with Naruto while you dated him?"

Ahhh. That's what this was about. Naruto. He wanted to know if she's actually 'done the deed' with the future Hokage of the Leaf. Maybe he was thinking about some political arrangement between the two? What if this was a ploy set by her father to gain information about her personal life!?

_What if he wants to marry me off to Naruto!? Oh LORD! Imagine that! But I know that will never happen, even if I'd wanted it to, he'd never give Sakura up._

Hinata smiled faintly, and shook her head exaggeratedly, causing her dark midnight blue hair to swirl around her. This time, she wouldn't meet her clansman's eyes. She couldn't look into such beautiful eyes and tell him of how undesirable her first love had found her.

"We—we tried"

Neji jolted back as if in shock – his brows furrowed together into a mighty frown of confusion.

"Tried? How— whaddoes that even mean?" his voce had become stern. Still a little slurred, but firmer. Like a lost man searching for the road to enlightenment.

The young woman fidgeted slightly under his intense gaze, apprehensive of how she would answer such a personal question. It was then she had a thought.

"How about a compromise? Walk me home, and I… I'll tell you as we walk. Deal?"

Neji didn't move. He just sat there, motionless like a statue; he didn't even blink, and he didn't take long in giving his reply "Deal"

Suddenly, he jumped from his stool and planted his feet solidly on the ground – yet the sway of his body upon impact did little justice to the proud ninja's skills in stealth and composure. Once he regained balance somewhat, he held out a hand to Hinata, gesturing for her to take it. His face more relaxed than it was a moment ago, as if he flicked a switch in his brain, and his lop sided smile looked oddly inviting as he looked down at her.

"Well, c'mon then. I will wait no longer! Fear not! I will return you to your bed safe and sound, I swear…" *_Hic*_. "Swear! On my title as the ill—uh,illustreeuosnuss AMBU—!"

Hinata leaped from her stool and clamped both hands against the drunken man's mouth, shaking her head anxiously.

"Hush! People—People aren't allowed to know about your… promotion, re—remember?" She whispered, slowly removing her hands from his lips, yet remained where she was – inches away from his chest, lost in his eyes. Again.

Neji nodded obediently, and then placed both hands on her shoulders, gripping them tightly as he focused on her. "It's probably best youuu stopped my little oath there… Uhhh…"

The Hyuuga woman cocked her head in question, waiting for him to continue. When he spoke, she stifled a chuckle, and once again sighed loudly at the unusual behaviour of Neji Hyuuga on this fine evening:

"… Hinata… I fear you may need to carry me... I fear my limbs have forgotten themselves" *_Hic_*


	3. Chapter 3

With one limp arm across her shoulders, and her own hand resting cautiously on his hip, Hinata guided her legless comrade along a long street – the street in which they lived. Glancing around at the rows of houses they passed, Hinata suppressed a groan as she thought of what her neighbours would think if they saw them like this; the future of the Hyuuga clan, staggering clumsily around the street at 5am carrying one of her strongest members.

Classy. Their rival would have a field day. Never mind their wives.

Neji's eyelids had begun to droop as the progressed forward – his feet shuffled lazily across the gravelled path, and Hinata cringed as the scraping sounds of loose stone was as painful to hear as nails screeching down a chalkboard.

"Shhhh, Neji! Surely you can at least pick your feet up a little!?" Then again, even her hushed tone seemed to echo against the walls connected to their neighbours' large wooden doors.

"Now! Now it's your turn!"

"W-what?"

"The deal, woman!"

"Yes, yes, a-alright, but if we could just—"

"OOOH no! C'mon! Tell me woman! Tell me!"

"SHHH! Shhh… Alright… alright…"

The young woman let out a ragged breath, and watched her breath appear and vanish before her eyes – the chill of the air had a bite to it, and it nipped at the exposed skin of her arms and legs as they walked. Another sigh escaped into the night as she stared down the street, the light of the moon illuminating her path, exposing the dark shadows of each lonely home.

Hinata kept her voice low, emotionless, quiet.

"Naruto… he—I was ready. I think. But he, uhh, he just couldn't. He loved Sakura. And he told me, he didn't want to hurt me… that's what he…said… he told me straight a—and so, h—how could I be upset? Heh… he—he told me so he wouldn't … wouldn't…"

Finally, her vision began to blur, and Hinata could feel damp trails fall shamelessly down her hot cheeks. Furious, she tried to swipe them away; her heart swelled much like her whitewash eyes, frustration and utter embarrassment merging brutally with her tears.

A hand clasped around her wrist.

She stared in confusion at the slender hand that had stopped her own, which hovered inches away from her face. Lean fingers had curled tightly around her, her pulse thundering past the gaps between them – after a moment they soften, yet never surrendered their grip. Those handsome fingers merely soothed the racing pulse beneath them, as if they knew not what else they could do.

Until they began to force her sideways – her back almost slamming against the hard wall surrounding one of her neighbour's homes.

As soon as her back hit the wall, lean, strong hands began to roam her body. As one hand came up, caressing her cheek and jawline tenderly, the other hungrily headed south; touching, squeezing, and ravishing all it could. HInata's heart leaped into her throat as she tried to yell in protest, yet when one callous hand slipped pasted her hair and began massaging the back of her neck, she melted like butter. The hot soothing nature of one hand easing away her fear and confusion, seemed to only elate the rough teasing the other hand was doing – it grabbed and clung to her hip, bringing her closer to the imposing man before her. Little waves of anticipation washed over her, as she shut her eyes and sighed, helplessly in love with those two beautiful hands.

It was only when the hand behind her neck slowly shifted to her cheek again, stroking it affectionately, did Hinata regain her senses, as, as if by instinct, she reached for it and kissed it delicately, sweetly.

Her eyes widened as she regarded the pale skin of the hand – it's familiarity shocking, yet not so much as when she met the eyes of it's owner. Her own pale misty eyes reflected in Neji's.

He was breathing heavily, with one hand still captured between Hinata's, and the other still firmly gripping her hip, as if he thought she'd bolt the minute he released her. Not to say she wasn't thinking about it. This was… insane! What had just happened!? One minute, it was story time, the next… groping time!? Hinata's head began to spin. _It'__s the alcohol, _she thought, panic racing through her veins, _that's it! He's just a__ little bit pissed off his face! A__nd I'm…__ totally__ pissed off my face!_

Yet as she regarded him again, his eyes gleaming with a titanium fire, their gaze never faltering, never looking away from her own perfect ovals, he didn't look completely drunk after all.

He didn't even look like he'd had a drink.

"Damn it"

The curse seemed to slip feebly through his gritted teeth. Hinata's hands slipped silently back to her side, a look of worried spreading across her dainty face.

"N-Neji? You O—"

"Goddamn it!"

Hinata jumped; surprised by the sudden anger his tone had taken, and immediately regretted it, as she smacked her head on the wall she was being pressed up against. Wincing, she lifted her arm to rub, intending to soothe the lump that would no doubt appear. How attractive. Not that she wanted to be, she had never even thought about trying to make herself look –

An iron grip caught her hand in mid-air and thought. She looked from the hand to Neji's face, allowing all her confusion to show on her face – this didn't make sense. He had hated her for so long. He had only just begun to tolerate her. And yet, here they were; out after curfew, _way_ after curfew, up against one of their neighbours walls, making out and touching and… wait. They hadn't kissed.

And this thought only occurred to Hinata when he suddenly leaned in towards her, her hand now pinned against the wall, much like the rest of her body, and she could all but breathe when his lips merely grazed hers – their softness, smoothness, enticing her to breach the tiny space between them. She could feel him all over: his chest against hers, hard and secure, his hips slowly grinding closer to hers, his hand shifting her into the perfect position. The perfect fit. Like they were made to mould each other. To fit each other like the final puzzle piece. His hot breath poured over her face like honey; thick and sweet.

Hinata shuddered.

"Damn you, woman" she heard the young man mutter "Damn you to hell"

With that she blinked, yet when she opened her eyes, she found she was alone. With a thundering heart beating within her, and knees shaking with disbelief, Hinata found herself on her knees, her back peeled away from the cold brick of the wall, and confused tears streaming down her blush stained ashen cheeks.

Neji's harsh last words echoing in her mind, like they'd been screamed at her.

_Damn you, damn you to hell._


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for your patience! I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

"Hinata, are you listening to me?"

The young woman returned to reality with a start – suddenly raising her eyes from her barely touched breakfast to glance at the head of the table, only to find her Father watching her with an impatient frown creasing his forehead.

"F—Forgive me, Father, what—what did you say?"

Hiashi Hyuuga merely responded with a frustrated shake of the head, and took a sip from the teacup resting on the table before him. The table itself was covered in a lace tablecloth, and featured an array of shiny cutlery and crockery, accompanied by small plates stacked with a variety of sandwiches and treats; while a brightly decorated tea set sat in the centre, gleaming happily under the natural light.

Surrounding it sat three main house Hyuuga members: Hiashi, inspecting the daily reports and nursing his black coffee slowly, Hanabi, to their Father's left, sat quietly as she regarded her sister questioningly, munched on a small cress sandwich in the process, and Hinata to his right, who cursed herself quietly for her foolish absent mind. She could feel a radiating blush cover her cheeks as she fought against the dread which had begun to bubble within her.

For nothing had been discussed, not even mentioned, about her late return home last night. Apparently, Neji had taken full responsibility for their actions, as well as allowing Hinata to escort herself home at such an ungodly hour, due to his complete inebriation, and her father had done all but mentioned her uncouth behaviour aloud; slamming objects onto surfaces exaggeratedly, random intervals of disappointed mumbling etc… . Neji, on the other hand, had been denied his own bed, and made to run the length of the Hyuuga training field for the rest of the night till the sun rose, a further 3 hours later, as punishment.

But she hadn't been alone. Not at all. He had been there. Everywhere. All over her. He had been breathtakingly, startlingly _there._ Yet she'd had no indication of what all that… _thereness_, meant. No clue as to what had actually happened between them, if anything.

_Well, he damned me to hell. That's one thing I know for sure._ She thought glumly, the sandwich she held loosely in her hand falling miserably half eaten back onto her plate.

"I _said_" annoyance lacing Hiashi's every word "You are to remain home this evening with your sister. The Elders and I are meeting with the Hokage; therefore, I am leaving you in charge of the household while I am gone"

Soothing relief oozed over her, as Hinata lowered her gaze back to her plate and gave a silent nod of understanding. The thought of an evening alone sent her into a blissful daze – no one harassing her to hone her skills till she can't even hold her own weight, never mind a horde of enemies, no one ghosting her every step as if she may attempt an escape at any moment, which wasn't too far from the truth, no one pinning her to a wall and ravishing her until she—

"Oh, and Neji will be observing your training while I'm away. I will have no slacking in my absence. A respectable leader must keep their skill level at their constant highest, do you understand, Hinata?"

_N—Neji…?_

All of a sudden, Hinata couldn't breathe at all.

"Do you understand, Hinata!?"

_Oh … Oh my. _Her hands latched themselves to the table as she battled against her aching urge to flee the room.

_Oh no. That's not good. What will he say? What will he… do?_

"Hinata! For goodness sake, will you answer m—!"

"Do not let it concern you, Sir, I shall make the required arrangements with her"

A alarmed yelp escape the young woman as she heard Neji from the door way behind her – turning hesitantly, almost reluctantly, to meet his stony gaze. Yet he didn't even look as her, as he continued to address her father "Is there anything else you need of me?"

Hiashi sighed loudly "No, you are dismissed. For now"

Neji gave a slight nod, a curt "Yes sir" and turned to leave down the corridor; his heavy footsteps echoing against the solid walls of their home. And yet, all Hinata could hear was the heart-breaking echo of his voice in her head – _damn you to hell._

_To HELL._

He had only been gone a few seconds when she leaped to her feet, panting, as if she'd just ran a marathon. Twice.

"May I be excused!?"

Both her father and younger sister stared up at her – eyes wide, eyebrows raised, mouths hung open somewhat in quiet confusion and concern. Her father seemed to pause in consideration for what felt like an age, before he merely gestured towards the exit. Hinata bolted for the door.

"N-Neji!"

She found him stood at the far end of the corridor, his back facing her as she approached – he had just been about to turn down another stretch of hallway when he paused at the sound of her all too familiar voice. His shoulders seemed to fill the expanse between the two walls surrounding them, as if he was too big for the house he lived in, and Hinata saw them rise and fall slowly, as Neji released a slow, calculated breath.

"What?"

Even from the other end of the hallway, Hinata could feel the iciness in his tone; the cold distance in his voice that sent a chill through her bones and made her heart shiver. Nevertheless, she advanced forward – her footsteps causing gradual groans of protest from the wood below her bare feet, slow guttural creaks warning her not to approach the imposing figure. She continued regardless, intently, cautiously.

"I-I… I think we need to… to talk"

"About?"

Her movement steadily lessened to an anxious shuffle, until she was just and arm's length away. She clasped her hands together tightly, as she searched for words in the crossword puzzle that was her jumbled mind. "Well, a-about last night"

There was a pause while his shoulders sagged slightly "There is nothing to discuss. I accepted all blame; there is no need to concern yourself with—"

"That's not it!"

The unexpected outburst made the pair tense in sync; her brashness startling them both. Now, under closer inspection, Hinata could see his stony still stance and, startlingly, his hands by his sides, bunched up into tight, white knuckled fists. Still, she pushed on.

"S-Surely, you hav-haven't … forgotten what happened… last night?"

And finally, the statue before her came alive – in one swift effortless motion, Neji spun around to face the petite woman, placed one lean hand on her right arm and roughly guided her towards the wall. Her back hit the hard wood with little force, yet Hinata closed her eyes, readying herself for the onslaught of scolding, or mocking, or whatever other type of verbal assault he was planning to spew at her. However only silence greeted her as she waited, and eventually she opened her eyes to see a mirror image of her own foggy orbs inches away from her, a burning anger setting them alight in the dimness of the hallway.

His bright burning eyes, however, did little to distract Hinata from the fact that, once again, Neji had her pinned against a wall, only this time he wasn't touching her – the mere presence of his larger, muscular form had her glued to it. Familiar emotions began to stir, even before he spoke; his tone harsh, rasping through gritted teeth.

"You think I could forget so easily? That I can so simply brush aside what we—what _I _did? Just damn well forget!? No, no I have not forgotten, Hinata. I have not forgotten what you told me about you and Naruto. I have not forgotten how I had you in a very similar position to this one right now. Nor have a forgotten how I touched you. _Where _I touched you. How soft your skin was under my fingers and how you moaned with pleasure. How your body felt against mine, and how I yearned to shred every piece of clothing from your body and have you right then and there. And I distinctly remember there being very little protest from you, if there was any at all"

Finally, he shut his eyes and took a breath – a long, heavy breath that dragged through his lips like smoke from a cigarette, like his words, his memories, were a drug he was finally able to take. Hinata just stood there, choking on the man's intoxicating scent and her own oxygen, feeling the adrenaline pour out of him, feeling the heat of his body as well as her own - her checks flared a bright crimson red.

Having your own dirty thoughts spoken aloud like a monologue is rather embarrassing.

"However" He eventually declared "I am tired. I am still not completely sober, and I need sleep. Badly. Therefore, we shall discuss this in better detail later. After I've slept… We shall make ourselves clear. Very clear"

Looking far more sluggish than before, the Hyuuga man took a step back, allowing Hinata to escape the familiar musk that is Neji Hyuuga. And in true Neji Hyuuga style, the grim set of his jaw and shielded eyes were back in place. Calmly reappearing on his features as if they'd never left, while he regarded the woman in front of him, still attached to the wall behind her; face as red as a blossoming rose.

"Remember, training at 5. Don't be late. We have much to do"

Hinata didn't respond. She was lost in her own dazed world once more, and candidly stared after her fellow clansman, eyes glazed, absent, as he continued down the corridor, turning right, and out of sight.

_Well,__ so much for not being pushed up against any walls today__… _Hinata thought numbly, as she dragged her feet back toward the dining area, where her miserably half eaten sandwich patiently awaited her return.


	5. Chapter 5

I wasn't too sure whether to have this at the beginning of chapter 5 or something, twas the original plan. But then I decided I wanted Neji to have his own little snippet, so here you go! Enjoy, nothing is mine, yada yada yada... TO THE STORY!

* * *

His heart thundered beneath his chest – he could hardly breathe past his gritted teeth, as he thundered down the hallway, thoughts of rest all but vanished from his raging mind.

He felt wild; like a caged beast. If he had claws he'd be tearing down the walls.

When he finally reached the safety of his room, he threw the door open with a fury, throwing himself upon his mattress face first, which lay small and shrivelled upon the floor. For a while he just lay there, sore, aching, and pissed. Slowly, he rolled over onto his back, fresh agony spreading through his veins as he settled himself into a comfortable position. The ache soothed him.

He sighed.

_Fuck._ His drooping eyelids blurring his vision as sleep began to take him, regardless of his burning need to stay awake.

_The fuck did I just do…? Fuck, she must be beside herself. Hah, I can just see her now. _

He smirked grimly at himself. He could feel his desire build even as sleep deprivation ultimately won the war of wakefulness.

This was it. It was finally time to make his move – patience was a virtue, but he was only human. And male. And she was always there, always within sight, always within reach, and she had finally given him the evidence he had needed and craved for so long. A subtle case of willingness that had him yearning for more. How he had managed to control himself for so long he couldn't possible know.

Oh yeh, a big 'ol piss up wasn't usually on his daily to-do-list. Until now. It sated his desires, eased his damaged mind and his horrendous recollections. Just.

Harsh, sharp-edged memories began to creep up on him once more, lurking in the darkness of his mind, scratching and ticking at metaphorical clocks and wailing faces filled with torment and regret.

Blood and hate and death and sorrow - The wall that was his will faltered with each breath the young man took. Whenever he closed his eyes.

And whiskey was his Jesus. Or Buddha. Or whatever; he wasn't even sure he was allowed a religion. Such a luxury didn't exist in the Hyuuga household, even when your social standing in the outside world was as highly respected as your family leader. It didn't matter. It never mattered, it merely made him feel; dissolving the numbness of everydayness and arising his sense of vitality, if only for a few hours.

But this was different, _she _was different. She actually mattered. She meant everything.

She was the only thing that really made him _feel_.

And he'd be damned if he was going to let her get away.

He'd be damned if he was going to live on without her.

And if that meant damning her along with him, then so be it.


	6. Chapter 6

And so here's the big 'ol chapter I also wrote! So once again, I hope you enjoy and such. Nout be mine. As per :')

(On a little side note, I do apologise to you if you are also waiting on an update for 'The Kyuubi Compromise', but I felt inspired to do this story, so... SOZ.)

* * *

"Faster"

Sweat poured from her brow

"Faster, Hinata"

Her thin slender arms and legs straining under the pressure; she stifled a groan.

"Don't stop, don't slowdown"

Yet she could feel her limbs failing even as he spoke; her bones screaming in protest as she pushed herself ever further towards her limit. The scolding pain raced through her spine as she persisted; her long midnight hair sticking irritably to her face - red and puffy.

"Just one more, Hinata. One more"

With her one final ounce of strength, she raised her body from the ground for a final time, holding the position for a few seconds, waiting for the weight to finally be lifted from her back.

"And that's that! Well done, sis!"

Hanabi, who had been happily perched cross legged upon her sister's back as she completed her one hundred push –ups, leapt of her forcefully, turning to smile down at the exhausted woman sprawled upon the ground.

"Hey Neji, I think we broke her! Hahah!"

Hinata merely heard a light thud, and her younger sister yelp in dismay, rubbing the back of her head.

"Maybe I should sit on your back and see how many you can do?"

"What?! No way! You weight, like, a ton!"

There was another light thud.

"Ok, ok! You're so grumpy…"

"You are done for today, Hanabi, go freshen up"

Hanabi leapt for joy at this, and waved happily at Hinata, who had managed to roll onto her back, puffing heartily. "Bye Sis! Good luck with sparring!" the teenager chuckled, before turning back to the man next to her "Be nice to her, will ya?"

Neji merely raised an eyebrow at her "Aren't I always?"

Her only response was an unintelligible huff, as she ran back towards the house, half a mile away.

And finally, they were alone.

Returning hesitantly to her feet, Hinata brushed the dirt from her clothes; a navy blue t-shirt and black ¾ length pants, in an effort to distract herself from the very awkward situation she was now faced with. The relief that had washed over her when she saw her sister waiting for her beside Neji had been utter bliss; having perfected the ability to fill awkward silences with mindless banter, Hanabi had proven quite useful on this particular day - even as she ran and jumped and punched and kicked, she had managed to chatter on for the full 2 hours' worth of training.

_No wonder she ge__t__s__ in__ so much trouble at__ school__… _Hinata thought absently. Not that she minded, of course, having beenleft little room for any conversation other than Hanabi's crazy antics, she found herself feeling somewhat blessed… Although she hadn't been too sure she'd be able to cope with anymore unintelligible chit-chat from her younger sibling for much longer.

"You can't avoid me forever"

_Damn it Hanabi, come back!_

Her eyes remained fixated on a single speck of dirt lingering on the edge of her tee "I-I don't know what you mean"

"Don't playing games with me, woman"

At that Hinata straightened and at last met his eyes; a cloudy white, as usual, yet there was something… more, in them. Not the same passionate metallic fire like the previous night, but still, a spark seemed to be caught within them, ready to be lit at a moments' notice. Yet his sombre expression did nothing to show what plans he had in store for them. She felt her whole body tense and flush a light pinkish red – an autumn breeze whooshed past them, sending her long damp hair swirling slightly around her.

"P-Please, I can't … I don't have time for… for this"

"Time for what, Hinata?" and just like that, the space between them was breached – an inch lay between them as Hinata's breath caught in her throat, and Neji strained to hold his stony composure. "Time for what? For me? Because you seemed to have plenty of time for me last night"

She shuddered. Flashbacks drenched in alcohol and invading hands filled her senses; Hinata squirmed at the memory, desperately avoiding his ardent glare. He noticed this, and grabbed her chin roughly, forcing her gaze back to meet his. The coarse tips of his fingers contrasting with the subtle softness of her skin, made her whole body melt; her nerves tingled, ached with each passing second.

Wait, surely that wasn't right.

"No… No I, it wasn't l-like that…You were…d-drunk and…"

Yet she couldn't continue; he had released her and, instead, grazed his fingers along her cheek slowly. His breath gliding over her, hot and heavy, intoxicated her like a drug, and Hinata could do nothing but stare back into the silvery orbs that had ensnared her.

"_We_ were drunk, yes. But that doesn't mean you can deny what happened. You can't deny what you _felt"_

Suddenly, there was no space at all between. Another hand had steadily seized her hip, holding her to him, moulding them together once again; yet the frustration of still not being close enough was clearly etched upon Neji's face, as he watched her intently, daring her to stop him.

Willing her to feel the same.

"Just let me have a taste… just one taste…"

Carefully, purposely, he leaned in towards her, his eyes now glazed and narrow as he awaited her response – moving his hand to caress the back of her neck, he could feel her racing heart and quick, panting breaths. It didn't help his 'calm composure' one bit.

Hinata's head tilted back slightly into the poignant touch of his hand – her eyes half closed and dreamy when she realised his lips were suddenly on hers; grazing, teasing. It was as she was about to part her own moist, willing lips, did she remember the haunting words of the night before, sending a cold, brutal chill down her spine.

"You damned me to hell"

That caught him off guard.

His eyes went wide with confusion, his movements froze and, funnily enough, it appeared to be his turn to stop breathing. Yet his puzzlement didn't last long – he merely regarded her blankly as he spoke.

"Can't help a man for wanting some company"

And with that, Neji's lips crashed against hers – his tongue parting her delicate mouth to explore it's every crevice. In her shock, Hinata let him, only to avidly join in the invasion of the other's mouth; she moaned sinfully as his teeth caught her bottom lip. Leaving deep swelling indents that made it throb bitter sweetly. Her hands, which had been hanging lifeless by her sides, abruptly came to life; grabbing handfuls of dark brown hair and clinging to the man before her for dear life. He too, released a raw moan of pleasure.

As their hearts pounded in unison, and their hands and tongues searched each other madly – both of them craving the sweet tastes and savage touch of the other, a strong male hand caressed Hinata's hip roughly, reaching underneath the rim of her pants to stroke the smooth bare flesh of her abdomen. A gasp of anticipation escaped her at the sudden contact, yet instead of deepening their kiss in approval, she was immediately hit with the shocking realisation of what was going on.

_Oh God, this isn't good. Oh GOD._

Even before the thought had full processed in her mind, she had detached her hands from Neji's hair and planted them firmly on his chest in an attempt to shove him away. Yet as she felt him fall back away from her, the hand around her neck quickly latched onto her wrist, dragging her down with him; she shut her eyes as she landed on her knees with a heavy thud.

Pain slowly crept up through her legs as she remained perfectly still, kneeling on the hard dusty ground panting laboriously; her eyes still clamped shut in fear and total denial. They immediately shot open, however, when she felt two forceful hands on both hips, pulling her downwards. Although she never did hit the hard, dusty ground, she most certainly felt something hard beneath her – to her utter horror, she found herself perched upon the young man. Legs wide open. Straddling him. The man in question simply grinned up at her wickedly. _Oh my…_

"So, what's your excuse now?"

His husky words were accompanied by a sudden shift in movement – mainly his hips. He thrust upwards, the friction of their bodies dragging a reluctant groan of delight from the woman atop of him. His grin widened. Gripping her slight hips a little harder, he thrust again, rubbing his obvious arousal between her open legs, his own sigh of pleasure accompanying her second.

She felt dizzy with delight, like she was overdosing on bliss; the solidity of him below causing her own arousal to escalate. The damp fabric separating them clinging to her like another layer of skin as she, in return, began to rotate her hips. And yet, even as a cry of abandonment oozed from her, she found herself jerking away from him; flinging herself as far from him as possible, landing on her hands and knees, breathing in hot thick air that clogged her throat and made her whimper and choke in confusion.

She was on her feet as soon as air could travel safely to her lungs.

Still her heart crashed against her ribs but she didn't care, instead, she merely started to run. Running as far away from the dangerous man that was her family, trainer and bodyguard – blinding tears blurred her vision. Still she persisted towards the sanctuary that was her home, the echoing sound of Neji's breathless shouts urging her onward, regardless of his painful words.

"You think you can run from me, Hinata!? We live in the same damn house!"

But it was only when she heard his footsteps did she start sprinting.


	7. Chapter 7

Oh Hai guys! Look! I'm alive! And if you know me, or been following my stories for God knows how long, you'll know that I'm a pain in the arse when it comes to updating my stuff, so I apologise greatly!

And I apologise that this chapter ain't too exciting - C'mon, I can have lemons flying everywhere all the time!... Or can I...?... Oh my...

I own nothing, and I hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Hanabi had been happily contemplating how she could elude her grumpy cousin and her scatter-brained sister to escape the household for the evening, when the pair abruptly raced past her like bolts of lightning - Hinata fumbling rapidly past her with Neji close on her heels. Yet when Neji had reached the corner the young woman had just turned, he stopped suddenly, noticing a frozen Hanabi, wide eyed and frowning. Her mouth a small 'o' of confusion.

"I thought I told you to go get freshened up!?"

"I thought I told you to be nice!? You look ready to murder her!"

The man's flushed face scowled down at her; his gaze anxiously switching back and forth between the teenager and the direction in which Hinata had fled. "Go shower, and… visit a friend or something!"

Hanabi merely tilted her head somewhat "But Father told us to stay home this evening?"

"I won't tell if you don't!"

And with that, he dashed out of sight down another corridor, leaving the bewildered girl to stare after him. She stood there perplexed for a moment, considering the strange behaviour the two had shown. And yet, even as the tell-tale signs seemed to wave a flag and clatter a bell within her brain, she smiled, absorbed in her own success.

_Wow… Must be my lucky day!_

Hinata saw heaven when her bedroom door appeared before her – the gateway to total seclusion within sight at last; she felt a hearty sigh breeze through her. The feeling was short lived however, when she once again heard her pursuer rounding the corner she had just left behind.

Hysterically, she tore her door open, sliding it impulsively shut with a bang, holding it in place as if it were a shield. But as the pounding footsteps grew louder, closer, panic engulfed her, causing her to bolt for her final line of defence – her en suite bathroom.

At least _that_ door had a lock!

It was as the said lock clicked triumphantly into place, did Neji burst through her bedroom door, almost taking it off all together. Hinata could hear his hurried steps into the centre of the room, and backed away from the door like a frightened mouse – her hip knocking into the sink behind her. She cursed softly, realising the major flaw in her plan of escaping the brutal stare and sensual hands of the man in her room. Her room lay in the centre of the manor; the bathroom walls consisted of solid white walls, resembling a tired looking marble. Her walk in shower on the far side of the elongated room sat perched like a vulture upon the far wall, eying her suspiciously, and the mirror above the painfully solid sink reflected the petrified, dumbfounded and incredibly flushed face of the Hyuuga Heir.

She was trapped. Cornered and held captive in her own home.

Strangely, that didn't seem totally out of the ordinary.

Finally, she heard the footsteps shuffle quietly towards the locked door – a light thump hit the hard wood, and Hinata wasn't too sure if it was his fist that had hit the hard oak, or his head.

"Open the door, Hinata"

She didn't move. Her chest merely heaved silently, desperately desiring fresh clean air.

"Hinata. Open the door"

And still she stood there, her hands gripping the sink behind her like an anchor, as she stared unblinking at the door. Terrified. Her heart causing such a ruckus she couldn't think straight. Her blood boiled within her veins as she ran a delicate tongue over the angry indents on her lip; her knees shaking as they attempted to keep her from falling.

"Please, Hinata…"

She blinked at the door, confused curiosity suddenly winning against panicked fear, as his painfully passive tone seeped past the door - she pushed herself gently forward, stopping only a few inches from the solid oak shield, and muttered a husky "Byakugan"

The world shifted before her eyes – everything solid, everything real, faded into a transparent imitation. She had always thought of it like walking through a sketchbook; reality becoming a montage of rough shapes and outlines, lacking detail. Lacking meaning. When she looked at people, on the other hand, it was the opposite – their souls became as clear to her as the nose on their face. The electric blue lines, which curved and jolted throughout people's bodies like fireworks dancing eagerly beneath their skin, had always been a thing of beauty to the young woman.

Yet now, as she stared past the door and into the sketchy beyond that was her room, she saw him. His forehead was resting pensively against the door – a single hand lay almost helplessly next to it. He didn't move; he simply stayed there, leaning against the door, waiting. Hinata could see the beautiful lines of chakra coursing through him; a shimmering display of raw power, yet he didn't even try to force his way through to her.

He was waiting, _pleading_ for permission. _Her _permission.

She placed her own hand where his rested on the opposing side; her body slowly pressing against the wood as she watched him through dreamy half closed eyes; her cheek leaning upon the suddenly unwanted barrier between them. The surging blue shape of him also moved closer, as if to ghost her stance, and a shaky breath seemed to seep from him.

"Please, just let me in… Please"

A deep, unfathomable moan drifted through Hinata's swollen lips, as her other hand slowly reached for the lock, her fingers grazing the cold metal that trapped her; keeping them apart. Her head once again began to spin as desire overwhelmed her – she could still feel the impressions of his lean hands touching her, gripping her and holding her, making her ache and making her burn. All she had to do was open the door –

"Yes, yes just open the door… Open the door, Hinata"

With that she stopped. Lifting her head, she lifted a shaking frail hand to her open mouth, and choked back a horrified sob – a surge of blue had gathered where his eyes should have been, bubbling and churning under his control as he watched her weaken against his silvery tongue. He hadn't seemed to notice her reaction, as he continued with his honeyed words "Just unlock the door… Let me in…"

In her fury, she shoved herself away from his looming form, tears digging trenches into her now pale white cheeks; she could hardly feel the dull pain resonate through her as she slammed into the sink once again. She could hardly believe the strength in her words as she screamed.

"RELEASE IT! RELEASE IT, NOW!"

Electric blue lines curled into a heavy fist, slamming abruptly against the door.

"You can't shut me out, Goddammit!"

The woman merely whimpered at the door, sluggishly lowering herself to her knees as reality returned to her, and all she could see was her small quivering hands upon the pale blue floor beneath her.

"I know what you want, Hinata. You cannot hide it. Not from me!"

If only the ground would swallow her up.

"And you cannot hide from me either, not in this house."

Take her away, find a nice, quiet cave in which she could cry herself sane and punch a few rocks shaped like a certain someone's stupidly handsome face. That would help, right?

"You want me"

Surely it would.

"And locking yourself in a bathroom is going to change nothing."

Or would it?

No, it wouldn't. And Hinata knew that; the tears flowing gracefully down her face were the second clue. The first being the persistently cruel voice on the other side of the door, of course, but the tears seemed to clarify it somehow. The tears silently admitted the truth of his words, and hated every minute of their inevitable humiliation and defeat. Why? They seemed to scream mutedly down her cheeks as they simply asked; Why?

Hinata was numb. Her fingers dragged against the floor as she pushed herself upwards and onto her feet; her hair covering her face like a mourning widow's veil. Her body ached as she mindlessly reached for the lock, slowly turning it until she heard that thunderous _click _echo sharply in her ears_._

_Why…?_

Throwing open the door, she shut her eyes tightly; her heart racing, bruising her already sore ribs further, and keeping her head bowed apprehensively, awaiting the onslaught ahead.


End file.
